crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Version 20
Version 20 Reset *All players must start New Lives for Version 20, sorry!. *This includes your current life, houses, clothes and stocks. *'Your score and total stats have not been changed.' *Records (challenges, DM Stadium) have been reset. *Please remember that with no owned houses, there will be no house deliveries or maid missions for a few days. *Your old life data and all the other data will be kept, and we might post some lists of top players sometime later. *We have setup a special bitching thread on the forums: Here New OST (On Screen Text) *If you're wondering, the OST (On Screen Text) are the little lines of text at the bottom middle of the screen. *The OST Display System has been entirely redone *You can now set the amount of lines of OST text you want (1 to 5). 3 Lines is the default amount. *You can now set the text size of OST Text (Small, Medium, Large). Medium is default. *If you have an o-k resolution, I strongly suggest 5 lines of OST with small text. *You can set the ost at the bottom of the screen, or below your chat as before. *You can now move the OST Text up and down as you want *Type /ostsettings for OST Settings, or select OST Settings from the Display Options Menu (/display). New Menu System *Most of the menus have been updated to the new menu system (you will not notice the change). *You can now move menus up and down as you want in your Display Settings (/display) *You can turn automatic menu recall (after purchasing an item for example) off in your Display Settings *If Text Draw Menus are off, menus are not automatically recalled. *A few menus have not been redone, they will not be in the positions you set. These will be done for the next update. Group System *The Group System has been entirely redone, with textdraw menus *Same functionality and commands as before, type /group for group main menu. *There is a now a Group Owner. *The Group Owner can add Group Leaders from group members. *There can be multiple group leaders. *Group leaders can invite / accept join requests / remove players from groups *You can now set the group join type: Request To Join, Open To All, Invite Only *You can set a group join message which players will see when they join the group *For those who are interested, the group system was the last section of code not changed or modified since CnR C2 Version 1. New Item System *The item purchase / sale system has been entirely redone, preparing for Businesses. *Shops/businesses now each have different sell inventories. (Different items) *When purchasing items, you will get a menu asking how many you want to buy (if you can buy more than 1). *You can turn the Quantity Request menu off in /settings. When off, you will always purchase 1 like before. *You can also have a Purchase Confirmation menu for purchases above a certain amount. You can configure the amount at which this menu shows up in/settings. (Off by default) *Different types of stores can sell different items, some items cannot be sold by some stores. *Each shop/business has its own markup for each item (different prices). The base prices for everything are still based on the prime rate. *Players who sell items/services now buy Sell Items individually, and can now select what they sell. *This affects the following skills: Street Vendor, Arms Dealer, Drug Dealer, Medic, Food Vendor and Mechanic. *Salespeople must now use /sell to offer items. You still use /items /drugs /weapons /mechanic /food and /medic to call for services. *Salespeople (see skills listed above) can buy Sell Items from different stores now. *Different skills can sell different items. Some items cannot be sold by some skills. *There is a large variety of Sell Items to chose from. You decide what you sell and for how much! *Salespeople can manage their inventories / prices. *Type /sellmenu for the main sales menu, from which you will have all sell item options. *Certain skills have fixed items they are forced to hold. For example, medic is forced to have heal, cure, heal+cure. *When you start a new life, you will receive a small amount of sell items for your skill. After that you are on your own. *You receive a discount when purchasing sell items, so you can make a profit. *When setting sell item prices, you will see the price you paid, and the current market value for that item. *When you change skills, you keep your current items. Your new skill may not be able to sell some of those items, they will be listed as "Cannot Sell". *Salespeople should visit different types of shops to find different sell items. *As a drug dealer, offering items is a crime. Drug dealers can buy a Drug Sales permit so that offering isn't a crime. *As an arms dealer, offering items is a crime. Arms dealers can buy a Weapon Sales permit so that offering isn't a crime. *Sales people can chose to enforce the weapon permit for selling guns in /sellmenu. Selling a gun to a player who doesn't have a permit is a crime. *You can find description messages for some of the items in the /help menu. *Added quite a few new food and drink items. *All salespeople skills (see above) are counted in the Salesman of the Day award. City Hall Security *Hired a security guard for outside city halls. *He has a flashlight, and takes his job very seriously. *You will immediately get a warrant or arrested for person on person crimes in his range. Airport *Wanted criminals can no longer take direct flights - they can still skydive. *When a wanted criminal goes skydiving, cops in range receive a message saying where the suspect went skydiving. Xoomer Garages *You can buy vehicle mods and vehicle wheels from the Xoomer garages (checkpoints). *You can now buy trailers from the garages where you can buy trucks. *Free Vehicle Credits now apply to Xoomer Garage vehicle purchases and Boat Purchases. *The Xoomer Garage is a shop/business like the others, some skills can buy Sell Items here. Police Garages *Police of a certain rank can now buy police vehicles from the police garages. *Police of a certain rank can now buy a Police Upgrade for civilian vehicles. *A Police Upgrade lets you arrest from inside a civilian vehicle, but it doesn't cause civilians stealing it to become wanted. *You cannot buy a Police Upgrade for bikes or air vehicles. Boxing In Gyms *Deaths and Kills in Gym boxing rings are Free / Legal. *You will respawn in the same gym, with no medical fees. *No guns or chainsaws allowed, they will be counted as normal kills. *Melee weapons are allowed. Player Lawsuits *You can Sue other players! A legal way to deal with your differences. *Type /sue (nick/id) to sue another player. *You will be asked for an amount of money to request. *You will also be asked for a lawsuit reason, which the defendant and jury will see. *The defendant (player sued) can select a plea, innocent or guilty. *A guilty plea makes you automatically pay the amount requested. *If you plead innocent, you are asked for a defense message, and a jury is selected for the trial. *Random players / bots are selected for the jury and get to choose a winner. *If the plaintiff (player suing) loses, he pays the amount requested to the defendant (player sued). *If the plaintiff wins, the defendant pays the amount requested. *The plaintiff (player suing) pays legal fees. *You can only sue one player every 3 game days. *Better call Saul! Cooking Drugs In RVs *Civilians can now cook drugs in RVs (Journey). *You must purchase Lab Equipment to cook drugs. *You must be a passenger to begin cooking. *Type /cook to begin cooking. *If the vehicle moves while you are cooking drugs, the cook is put on hold. *If the cook is on hold too long, you fail the cook and lose the drugs. *The amount of drugs you receive once the cook is done depends on the purity of your product. *As you complete successful cooks, your Drug Cooking Skill will increase. *A higher cooking skill will increase the amount you can produce as well as the purity of your product. *A higher cooking skill will also lower your cooking time. *You lose your cooking skill if/when you are arrested. *Every time the cook is placed on hold, the purity decreases. *Careful with those dangerous chemicals! *Cooked drugs are considered "fresh", you can sell them at drug refill points. *Added the Journey to all cities. *Will you be CnR's Heisenberg? *A Video tutorial for cooking drugs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0Mqb-5BYpg UPS Delivery Missions *Pickup goods at a random shop and deliver them to a player. *Type /ups to begin a UPS Delivery mission. *Pickup the goods at the specified business. *You must Enter the Business to pickup the goods. *Deliver the goods to the specified player. *The delivery recipient can chose to accept or refuse delivery. *The delivery recipient will receive an item or gift. Shoplifting *Type /shoplift at a shop/business checkpoint to attempt to steal an item. *You can steal real items from the shops' inventories. Friday Night Parties! *Every Friday Night (game time), a random club/bar is selected as a party location. *Friday Night Parties last from Friday 19:00 to 4:00 the next morning. (Game Time) *Friday Night Parties are announced to all players. Everyone is invited. *Crimes and weapons are not allowed at friday night parties. *Alcohol is free at friday night parties. *Drugs and gambling are fully legal at friday night parties. *Things like /piss and /puke are not crimes at parties, however you cannot do them to another player. *Type /party for Friday Night Party information. *You can use the GPS to find the friday night party location, or type /party. Players Dropping Money Bags *Player can drop a money bag with a specified amount of money (50k$ minimum) anywhere on the map. *Create your own money rush! *Type /moneybag amount to drop a money bag. *Money bags can be dropped anywhere outside or in City Hall. *One bag per player at a time. *You must be registered and have a minimum playtime to drop a money bag. *Once you drop a bag, other players will receive a message a few seconds later (so you can move away and not be spotted on the map). *Player dropped money bags are listed on the Money Rush (/mr) menu (after everyone has received the message). *If you want to cancel your dropped money bag, simply pick it up. *Money bags stay even if the player who dropped them quits. They disappear when the city changes however. Clothes *You can now carry 40 items of clothes/accessories. *You can now place 40 items of clothes/accessories in houses. *Some of the special clothes conditions have been changed, and added some new special clothes items. Stock Market Changes *You can now only own 25000 shares of each type. *Entirely redid the way the stocks increase/decrease each day. Still based on actual game supply and demand. General *New /help Menu *New /info Menu. You still get the same player info if you do /i nick/id, you get the menu if you just do /i *New /fishinfo Menu *New /hitinfo menu which lists who placed a hit on you, but also hits placed on other players. */givefreshdrugs (nick/id) (amount) to give fresh drugs to another player *Cops closest to the entrance are now called for crimes committed in interiors. *Added the Pony to pets. D: *Added 8 new civilian skins. *Fired BOTRoger, BOTRosie has been promoted to City Hall. BOTZero will be taking Rosie's place at LV RPC. *Jizzy was laid off from his own bar, so I hired him at my house. *Added a LV Racer bot (cheetah) in the desert near the airstrip in Verdant Meadows. *Moved all the pickups (thanks to the Admins for doing this) *You can now sell your fish at restaurants. *Use /permits to Cancel your Permits. *Fixed a lot of issues / exploits. Category:Script Versions